


Test Drive

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Captain America: The First Avenger, Desperate Sex, For Science!, M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky try out Steve's post-serum body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



"You gonna stop staring anytime soon?" Steve hasn't turned from the entrance to the tent, but somehow he knows what Bucky's doing. Must be an effect of the serum. Bucky licks his lips and blows a stream of smoke into the damp air. They've been stuck here for weeks, somewhere in the Italian countryside. The roads are washed out, they say, but spring's in the air and Bucky doesn't like staying in one place. He's recovered from his experience as much as he's going to and he knows the other guys feel the same way he does about going out and taking care of Hydra. 

Here, the only thing to _do_ is stare at Steve.

He takes a long drag on the cigarette. "I will if it gets any less interesting." 

Steve turns. That mock scowl of his is exactly the same as it has been; Erskine couldn't change that. The face is different only because his head's different, but he's still the same. It's the rest of him Bucky wonders about, the bits he hasn't gotten a chance to look at yet.

Steve still flushes a little, too, just the tips of his ears when Bucky looks at him like that. It's nice to know that hasn't changed. He doesn't know how eggheads can account for that. 

"C'mere."

Steve hesitates. 

"I know what you're thinking and I'm fine. I've been fine." Truthfully, he's _always_ felt fine. Some of the other guys needed some time in the medical tent, but not Bucky. He doesn't know why, especially since according to Dugan he got the worst of it. But he's fine nonetheless. 

"Buck."

"C'mere." He repeats it a little more forcefully. "I want to get a good look at you."

"You've been doing that plenty."

"Not the way I'd like to." He does the come-hither gesture that always worked in their Brooklyn apartment. He hopes it still works now.

Steve comes forward reluctantly, working his t-shirt out of his pants. 

"If you're worried about me, you can forget about it." He stubs out his cigarette. "I wanna see what you can do with that new body of yours." 

Steve's lips curve into a little smile. "Do you?"

"Sure as hell."

The t-shirt comes off all the way and Bucky's eyes sweep over the muscles. And he didn't even have to work for it, he thinks, though he knows that's not true. Every second he was sick, every second he was skinny, he was working for it. 

"Fuck me," Bucky breathes.

"No, you." Steve's getting into now, and he's glad. Maybe somewhere in the back of his mind, Bucky was afraid Steve wouldn't want him anymore now that he's big. But that's not Steve, Steve's never been like that.

The second his lips are on Bucky's, it's like nothing's changed. He's just as desperate, the only difference being that the body on top of him is more to hold onto. Bucky's hands slide down his shoulder blades, over the rippling muscles of his back. 

Steve groans into his mouth as Bucky shoves a hand past the waistband of his pants. That _ass cheek_. He squeezes and Steve's hips buck against his. Fuck, is he hard already?

He withdraws his hand from the back of Steve's pants to check the front. Yeah, his cock is straining at his fly. Bucky rubs his palm over it, wondering if he ought to free it, or see how long Steve can take it for.

"This," he says. "This is new."

Steve nods, panting. "Yeah. I, uh, noticed that early. First time I had a show with the girls, actually."

Bucky smirks. "You been taking care of it yourself?"

"All across the country and then all across Europe."

He sucks at the skin below his jaw. "Well, I guess you're glad you have me, then." He works both hands between them and undoes Steve's belt and zip; both of their hands together get rid of his pants. 

By this time, Bucky's pants are only just starting to become uncomfortable, but Steve's cock curves up stiffly, appealingly. It's bigger, too, and Bucky thinks appreciatively about how he can't wait to have that in his mouth or his ass but it's not time for that right now. Later. That'll come later. So much good stuff's going to come later.

Right now, Steve is thrusting at empty air, his eyes screwed shut. 

"Is it always like this?" Bucky asks lazily, fascinated. 

"Not always," Steve manages between breaths. He's looking down at Bucky, who's still fully clothed. "You want me to take care of that?"

"Be my guest." 

Steve's hands fumble clumsily on Bucky's fly like he's not quite used to undoing it with fingers this size. He gets it, eventually, though, and yanks Bucky's pants off his hips rather forcefully. 

"Fuck," he mutters. "Fuck."

"You want that?"

"Yeah." Steve's stroking his cock now, fast, trying to get Bucky as hard as he is. He's pretty sure, though, that he'll never be as hard as Steve is. 

Bucky pushes himself up on his elbows. "Lube?"

"Don't need it." Steve is working two fingers inside himself, still bouncing his hips a little. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." He sounds casual about it and Bucky wonders how the hell _that_ made it into the serum. Even the thought of how Steve must've figured it out is making him stiff.

Despite Steve's assurances, he winces a bit when Steve lowers himself onto Bucky's cock. It doesn't feel like going in dry, though it doesn't feel like he's used lots of lube either. Bucky can only dismiss the thought as too much complicated chemistry, although he doesn’t think he'd have gotten that if he'd managed to stay awake in science class. 

Despite all the to-do, Steve's ass is as hot and tight as ever. He groans as he lowers himself all the way onto Bucky, and Bucky takes a moment to savor the feeling of being fully in him, and to admire the view, Steve's legs slung on either side of him and his cock curving away from him, balls tight and on display. 

"Move for me," Bucky directs, and Steve starts slow, dogtags jangling as he starts going faster, rising up on Bucky's cock and plunging back down again. He doesn't seem to be breaking a sweat and Bucky's gaze roves over his arm muscles, his thighs. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought they made the damn stuff for this. 

Steve has picked up the pace, and Bucky can see the tip of his cock glistening. Can he come from just this? It's an idle thought, but Steve is reaching for himself, so Bucky says, "Gimme your hands."

Steve opens his eyes, looking at him in disbelief. "Really, Bucky?"

"Hey, you trust me, don't you?"

There's no break in his movements. "Yeah."

"Then gimme your hands." 

Steve complies and their fingers slide together. He could get used to this, he decides. They're not different hands; they're the same ones. He still does that thing where he curls them around Bucky's. Bucky squeezes back. 

Steve quickens his pace and Bucky's hips start to jolt, too. He doesn't have what Steve has; he's still just plain old Bucky. But when Steve comes—oh, when _Steve_ comes.

The cry starts out in the back of his throat, just a low, animalistic grunt, and then he's coming so hard Bucky thinks he might hit the ceiling. The spasm of his ass is enough to bring Bucky off so hard his hips lift off the cot. 

It seems to take forever before he's through, and by the time the blackness fades, Steve's hips are still moving, even though his cock's limp. 

"Wow," Bucky says, slumping back on the cot. 

"Yeah." Steve lifts carefully off him and goes to get a rag. Bucky watches him go, that tight, pert ass. Then he grins. What's the _refractory period_ like now?


End file.
